Midnight Forever in the Garden of your Heart
by helpathehacker
Summary: Set in 7th bk. Harry gains new allies and discovers something more then just friendship between him and Ron. HarryxRon, yaoi, m for latter chaps, some orginal charcters inculded, more details inside, please read and review


Midnight Forever in the Eternal Garden of Your Heart

Chapter 1: Intro

------------------------

Important please read this before going on with the story!!!!!!!:

Okay this is my into chapter this is really the little bit leading up before the story and really introduces my characters which I may not have time for in the story. This is really the lump of the story right here, it all goes up from here so don't worry. I don't know how many chapters as of yet. But please read and review also, this chapter you may want to read even if it is the hump it contains some stuff that latter in the story you may not understand if you don't read this chapter. But do as you wish.

------------------------

The normal stuff is here soooooooooo:

I do not own Harry Potter or any character(s) of the book, motion film, or any animation or any sides that may go with it. I do not own or have any partnership with J.K. or her books and do not have any owning in W.B. so forth I subject the right to forfeit any lawsuits providing hence forth and that I am not making any money on this, and trust me I'm not, and that I do this purely for entertainment purposes, which I do. Also I do forth claim the right of my characters that are not in any of the such listed above and claim full legal rights to the full extent of the law.

-------------------------------

A weary eyed blond teen looked into the mirror. He slowly rubbed his eyes. He stared into the mirror to make sure he had no imperfections will except for his dark baggy eyes. His piercing blue eyes met his own and yielded himself with a smile. His perfect white teeth almost seemed to shine as he smiled. His tan skin felt the warm moist air around him and the slight fog of a early mourning hot steamy shower was withering away. His hair flowed a little past his shoulders. He had a small little noise that rested above a small and tender but yet strong scarlet lips. He licked his lips once and nodded in the mirror as if approving of his image. His mourning ritual was complete except for a few touch ups here and there.

With a few touches of his finger he had magically lightened the bags under his eyes and made them more tan and lifelike. He blinked a few times and turned to put his sandals on. At least he called them sandals, there really flip-flops but he just prefers them called sandals, it sounded more relaxing, more sloth like.

He exited the bathroom and in which armed with his sandals and his nice brown attire that favored much like a Japanese feudal era prestress. With black sowing's at the end of his sleeve and how they started baggy at the end and became tighter till it was a perfect fit at the shoulder. His pants very smiler but the aired more of baggy robes then really of the prestress's gowns. Slight freckles were on his legs but other then that they were a little small but perfect for his own usage. Of course besides the fact that no hair was on both of his legs, it resembled that of a perfect small 16 year old.

He walked down the comfortable hallway into a large bleak grey metal room. The room was filled with all kinds of gadgets ranging from every size and shape. He looked at the center of the room and there was a large machine that was shaped like a circle. It had stairs leading to a loading dock that was around the machine in question.

A very dark tan woman who leaned towards a twenty-eightish walked up to the teen. Her eyes glanced over him and she smiled and hummed, "Perfect as ever I see, Commander Red." The teen who was addressed smiled and replied, "Please Lieutenant, we have went over this call me by my first name, Scarlet." The woman known as Lieutenant smiled and nodded.

"So Scarlet we are ready for departure on your orders. All cargo is in the travel vehicles and we have all of our men ready and armed. Captain has her men ready and my men are ready as well. The only thing for you to do is to retrieve the pill and were ready to go," Lieutenant was saying as they were walking to the holding bay for the men.

Scarlet replied in a cheery tone, "Two steps ahead of you. My men are loaded up and I have the pill here." He then stopped and pulled out a orange pill bottle with what seemed to be a Doctors label with faded black print on it.

Scarlet stole another glance at Lieutenant, she hadn't changed in years same uniform. Lieutenant had beautiful flowing silver hair and greyish green eyes. Her lips were more pink then Scarlets and her nose was a bit bigger. She stood a few inches above the teen commander. She wore a navy blue uniform. It seemed to be like studded ruber as it had a cloth like feel but also a feel of slick jaggedness as well. She walked in navy blue high hills and a patch over her heart read: SERVE. She walked through the holding bay and summoned her men at once.

They had suites on and carried luggage towards a round sphere shaped object. One of the men looked around in awe. Scarlet smiled and walked over to him.

Scarlet asked, "Cereus?" The man nodded. The circle thing is a gate we call FINFEAR. The rest of the objects are devices to guide us to the correct Terra Sphere. We found a new one with these exact same objects. I do believe it is Harry Potters world if I am not mistaken. The man nodded and joined his friends in the sphere.

Then a dreadfully white lady walked out, she seemed more into here early, early twenties or her late, late teens. She was pale from head to toe with long thick black hair which was done up. Her eyes was thick with mascara and she wore black lipstick. Her attire was themed on black and white. She held up a small hand held waving fan in front of her face. She glared with cold dark brown eyes as here team also boarded the sphere. She wore starping high-hills and here toenails and fingernails were painted black. Here face seemed to be painted with grim.

She walked up to Scarlet and gave a curt smile and spoke in a deep but yet light voice that hinted a bit of English accent, "Hello, Commander." Scarlet turned and looked at her with a weird twitch in his right eye and then ignored it and spoke, "Back from the gates of Hell are you? It is good that you could make this trip, Captain." She nodded and followed here men.

Scarlet waived at two young men to finish loading the grey sphere with the last bit of cargo. He also waived at the holding bay and his men went inside the sphere. He looked around once more at the SERVE Head Quarters and turned sharply and hauled himself into the sphere. The sphere had unique properties so the inside was about five times as big as the outside so all fifty of them were comfortable inside.

The sphere closed itself up and FINFEAR began to hum. FINFEAR's inner circle turned blue and the sphere launched itself into the blue. The sphere shook a little every now and then but the over all ride was rater smooth on the inside. The ball then seemed to blast out of the sky and land on a tall mountain like hill. Then men exited and set the eyes on the castle no more then a mile away from them, Hogwarts.

------------------------------

Ok I think I did I pretty damn good job this chapter, even if it wasn't lengthy. Its hard to pull some of that out of your head. But of course there is always hatters, reviews are welcome, flames are not. And before you review you may want to check out my AN before you go off and rattle something I may have already listed in there.

AN: I really this chapter kind of just wanted this chapter dedicated to the new charcters instead of the harry stuff, don't get down by this one chapter I promise there is a lot of harry potter but I figured I would go ahead and get the major irelvant section of my story out of the way while I could and intoduce some new charcters. Don't worry there will be a lot of Harry and Ron latter. But for now just let me get this one little git of crap out of the way. It will get much better so trust me. I don't spell check my AN's so you know but I do believe except for maybe a few words I think I got the story's spelling right but you can report mistakes. Please Review and thank you so much.


End file.
